Computer users may transmit data to one another across a network and/or over the Internet. Computer users may commonly want to limit the availability of transmitted data to specific parties. One method of limitation may include providing the data to a specific group of users. For example, websites may commonly apply policies to determine the availability of data to groups of users. Another method of limitation may include securing the data. Encryption methods, such as public-key encryption, are commonly used to secure the data from third parties by providing a key to a user. Access limitations and data view restrictions may increase as data becomes more publically available or otherwise accessible.